


Drabble #3

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 17.09.2018 - Red, Fault, Drought.





	Drabble #3

John knew that somehow he was at fault for this, nothing ever went his way. Despite the best words from his friends, nothing could chase away the crimson red that stained his hands after losing James. Sometimes, it was like it still dripped from his fingers, the scene as clear as a day in drought.

He couldn’t change it now, James was gone, his anger rose within him. John wanted someone to pay for taking his love away, leaving his heart feeling like ash. But he was helpless, clearly some force deemed him unworthy. So he would stay that way.


End file.
